


Coconuts

by Babychica



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babychica/pseuds/Babychica
Summary: “Take a seat” said Johnny, gesturing towards the chair right in front of his, where lied a delicious looking blueberry pie.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Coconuts

“LaRusso”

Called Johnny the moment he saw the guy enter the empty classroom. “I can't believe you actually came”

“Well, you piqued my curiosity” Daniel said, walking towards him. “so, what's that very important thing you wanted to show me?” 

“Take a seat” said Johnny, gesturing towards the chair right in front of his, where lied a delicious looking blueberry pie. 

He looked at the pie for a few seconds. Did this idiot really make Daniel come meet him here during recess only to make that stupid joke?

“haha, very funny, man” 

Daniel grabbed another chair to sit, but immediatly stopped, almost instinctively, the moment Johnny loudly yelled “Wait! not that one”

Why did he look almost like this was a serious topic? What the fuck.

“whatever, Johnny. Y'know, I thought you actually had something interesting to show me. Thought wrong” and he started walking away to get back to the backyard.

“wait, wait, LaRusso!” Johnny almost stood up to grab the boy and stop him from leaving. He didn't need to, tought. Appearently his words were enough, because Daniel had already stopped walking away and was looking at him once again. “you didn't even let me tell you why we're here”

“tell me then”

“well, I wanna tell you a story” said Johnny. “it's interesting, I promise. And it's a very short story too” he finished quickly when he saw the confused and weirded out look on Daniel's face.

“uh… okay?”

Daniel unconciously grabbed a chair, and, again, stopped when Johnny yelled “no!”. Alright, fine, he was gonna stay on his feet then. 

“This story is based on a real life story, by the way” Johnny began. “it's actually something that happened to a close freind of mine”

Daniel listened, expectant.

“So, my friend was gonna fly to Berlin for his 18th birthday, but they had an accident, basically the pilot lost control of the plane and it ended up crashing on a deserted island. Everyone died, exept for my friend. He managed to get out of the plane without a scratch”

“woah, for real?” asked Daniel.

“yeah, man. He's always been very catholic, so he's sure it's some kind of heavenly miracle” he continued. And, as he continued, Daniel started playing the story in his head, just like a movie, him being the main character. It was an automatic thing, his brain always did that when he was listening to a good story, he didn't even know why.

“so, he was stuck in a deserted island, all alone, and he had to survive”

And Daniel pictured it in his head.

The sun shining bright on the open sky, reflecting in the vast waters of the ocean, which was the only thing that could be seen beyond the island, no matter in which direction you looked. Miles and miles of ocean and nothing else. The warm sand under his feet, a couple of palm trees in the middle of the island, which could be covered in about 30 minutes, considering how small Daniel was imagining it. It was probably a lot bigger in reality, he thought, but, whatever, for the version in his head, this works.

Daniel walked around the island for a while, examining the terrain he was on. He was alone, far from civilization, and he had to survive only with his own effort and his own will to survive.

They'll come rescue me, he thought, knowing that a rescue team with planes and helicopters and hot air balloons, why not, was probably already on its way to rescue the survivors. The idea reassured him a bit.

“he had nothing to eat” Johnny continued. “nothing but coconuts, he told me. There were lots of coconuts, but nothing else, not even fish”

And there Daniel was, hitting the coconut with a rock he found on the sand. This looked easier in the movies, he remembered, so much easier.  
After about ten minutes hitting the fruit, the shell finally craked a bit.

“liked it or not, that was his new lifestyle now. He lived on coconuts. When he woke up, he had coconuts for breakfast. Then, he'd go look for rocks or logs or something he could use make an SOS sign in the sand and hope someone sees it. Bet you can't guess what he had for lunch afterward.”

"Coconuts" 

“that's correct, LaRusso.” he continued. “so, as you can imagine, he was sick of coconuts. He told me he wanted an apple pie more than anything. Oh, and there was this other problem tormenting him” Johnny made a dramatic pause. “he had nobody to get laid”

Why was this an important detail.

“so he prayed to God. He prayed and prayed everyday. This went on for like a month. Until, one day…” another dramatic pause. “God talked to him”

And there Daniel was, speaking to the Lord.

“he said ‘my son, look behind you’ so my friend looked, and there were two chairs facing each other. One of them had an apple pie on it, and the other, well, it had a cock on it.”

“what the fuck”

“and so, my friend started running to the chairs, and God stopped him and told him ‘I want you to sit on one of these chairs and eat what's on the other.’”

And then that loud ass bell rang, indicating the recess was over and the classroom was about to be filled with their classmates. 

Daniel walked to the back of the classroom to sit on his seat, after saying to Johnny:

“woah, what a fucking complicated way to ask for a blowjob”


End file.
